Not too long
by Candy96
Summary: CH6 AUTHOR'S NOTE! I'll keep writing this fic, be patient. Jay and Erin have a kind of friends with benefit relationship but it won't last too long...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here! Well, this is my first CPD fanfic, I've been reading since a loooong time but I never wrote so here I'm trying. There might be some, well maybe a lot, grammatical mistakes because English is not my mother tongue nut I'm working on it.

This is a kind of Listead-Linseride story. I don't own the character and bla bla.

* * *

As every time they met, they were getting dress in silence, back to back. This time was Erin's apartment. It was almost as a routine, hang out in somewhere, eat something, drink, some jokes and then, somehow they always ended up together in bed. After their wild night, each one would drive back to their apartment and the following day they would act as if nothing happened, and at night everything would happen again, the same way.

Everything started almost five months ago; they had gone to Molly's with some of the guys from Intelligence and after some beers and tequilas they were both pretty drunk. Under the influence of Dawson they took a taxi instead of driving. One moment they were walking toward the black and yellow car and the otrer they were on Jay's doorstep, their mouths fighting against each other, their hands trying to touch every bit of skin of the other.

-These days you have been distant, is everything ok? –Jay asks concern as he zips his jeans.

-No... I mean, it's just that... hmm, I think we should stop with all this. –She sits on the bed.

-What? Erin, everything is great like this. Nobody knows about us and... We do it awesome.

-Is not that... –He stopped her.

-You want this to be serious, like a couple? Cause I'd love to. –Jay walked to the bed and sat next to her, rubbing softly her back.

-No, I'll just say it to not make it worse. Things with Severide are turning seriously; we had gone out in some dates and... He is a really good guy and I can not keep doing this to him. I feel as if I'm cheating him and that's not like me. –She looked at him, waiting for him to say something but the only thing she could do was get lost in his blue eyes and see how much she hurt him. –I'm sorry Jay.

-It's... Ok I think. It is not as if we were dating or something like that. –He stood up and grabs his jacket and started his way towards the front door.

-Jay! Wait. –Erin runs after him. –Talk to me, say something, yell at me if you want but don't leave like this.

-It hurts, you know? –Jay looks everywhere but avoid her eyes. –Is like if you were dumping me, I'd been by your side for almost five months but it looks as if doesn't matter all I did. But hey, your fire-fighter needs an opportunity. He's a good match so, don't waste your time with me any longer Erin.

* * *

A month passed since Erin and Jay ended their friends with benefits relarion and even if they did not want to, their relationship in the unit had change a lot and everybody could see it. Later they changed partners so it wasn't so hard to keep it professional but they'd not hang out anymore nor talk about life. They were not any longer the friends they used to be.

Jay saw Erin a couple of time with Severide in Molly's and once in the precinct and the only thing that he could feel was anger. They were always holding hands proudly, shinning of happiness and Voight did approve him. Everything was booming for them.

Meanwhile Jay was tearing apart. He tried to be okey with his partner decision and move on. Some nights he went out to some bars, find a girl and start all over again. But it was impossible, the only one he wanted was Erin Lindsay.

* * *

It was Thirsday night, they had been working on a case during all the week and that afternoon they closed it. THe only thing he wanted to do was to go home, enjoy a cold beer and sleep nut at last minute his Mom called him to came over to dinner. Jay walked heavily into the locker room to grabe his bag to go home when Erin walked into the room. He tried to leave quickly but she grabbed him by the arm.

-You are going home?

-Is not of your business. –He closed the locker.

-Please Jay, I just need to talk to you. -He turned to look at her, the tiredness of the week evident on her face, big dar circles under her eyes, drooping shoulders, messy hair. God, she still looks beautiful, he thought. -We are the only ones left here so, can we sit for a moment and talk?-hey voice raspier than usual.

-I guess I don't have any other option. What's up? -He choose to stay on his feet while she was on the bench.

-Can you came here and sit with me? What I have to tell you is not... easy.

Hesitating Jay walked to the bench and sat by her side. The last time she told him something "difficult" she was breaking up with him, what could it be now? –So?

-Well... –She closed her eyes for a moment and sight. –I'm pregnant.

Jay stared at her as if he had seen a ghost. Did she really want to talk to him just to presume her situation? He couldn't believe it. –What do you expect from me, to jump from happiness, tell you how good I feel about it? –He stood up. –Tell congrats to Severide from me. -He start to walk to the door angrily, disappointed

Well done, she thought. It was obvious that he would misunderstand everything. As she saw him walk away, desesperation run through her body, it took enough courage to tell him the news and now he was leaving.-I haven't slept with him Jay, it's your baby. Our baby.

A chill run through his body, it seems as if blood was no longer going round his veins. He tried to move but his body was frozen there. Had he heard well,he was going to be a dad? He thought and knew it was possible, more than once they were wasted enought to forget using protection. He turned to her, still absorbing the news. -Are you seriously? –He studied her face looking for an answer. When he saw her eyes shining from the tears she was holding, the notorious fear behind her bad-ass face and her lips forming a shy smile while she nodded yes, he knew it was true and couldn't take it any more. -We're going to be parents. -He hugged her.

She sobbed on his chest, overwhelmed by the change her life was avout to face. She took a deep breath and started talking. -On Monday, before our shift started I went to the doctor and had a blood test. That evening they called me confirming my hunch.

-How far along are you? -He asked still holding her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. He had miss her heat, the way she smell, how her heart beated against his chest.

-Next Monday I have an ultrasound, but considering my last period, I'd say two months more or less.

-Wow Erin, that's great! -He started walking through the room mumbling. -We have to talk to Voight, he won't like it but you can't keep working now. Mom's going to cry in amusement when... Oh, she'll want to meet you Erin! –He was amazed, walking from one side to another; his eyes shining. –And the doctor appointments... I can go with you,right?

-Jay –She stopped him. –I'm still dating Kelly.

TBC

* * *

So,how it was? Don't be afraid to leave your thoughts in a review, see you soon guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm back, I know it had been a lot of days since my first upload but I freaked out about how to follow the story but here I am.

Thanks all of you for your amazing reviews and all the favs and follow,you're all great!

* * *

-Jay –She stopped him. –I'm still dating Kelly.

-Yeah but it won't be for too long.- He stared at her. -I mean, you are having my kid.

-I know but I still have to talk to him. -Hesitantly. -Maybe...

-Maybe what? Erin, do you listen what you are saying? –He walked angrily through the room. –Let's face the truth, your relationship with Severide it's over. There's no way that he will accept this and I don't going to let him either.

-I fell for him Jay. -It was difficult to say those words. For so long she hided her feelings toward his partner, to end ir but she found it impossible. Now that she was moving on, things got complicated. -I don't know when or how. I just know that I want to be with him now, he makes me feel good.

-So did I with you but look at me, I don't have you and I'm still alive. -He felt his blood boiling. -Life it's not a fairytale with happy endings Lindsay. –He took his mobile phone from his pocket looking at the hour. –Look, I've to go; my parents are waiting me for dinner. We'll keep talking. -He walked away even if he didn't want to.

As Jay left the precinct Erin was still sitting next to the lockers, now sobbing and thinking about everything Halstead said. It had been only three days since she knew of her pregnancy but in such short time her life changed. She thought again in the fire-fighter that make her heart beats faster and couldn't help but sob even harder, he told her about that ex girlfriend that was pregnant to then discover that it wasn't his child and how disappointed and sad he was. After a weak moment she compose herself, self pity wasn't her type, she needed to be the strong woman she was again and face the reality. She took her phone and called Kelly.

* * *

Jay stopped the car in front his parent's house and sight defeated. He took the paper bag from the drugstore and opened the dummy he bought. He looked at it, it was white and with a little bear in the centre, he hold it between his fingers and smile. 'I'm going to be a dad' he thought, and Erin was the one carrying his child. Even if they weren't together he knew that in the end, somehow, they would; but now, he was pissed off by her reaction. How couldn't she want a family to their baby, a real family? Without getting to be more upset that he already was, he walked out of the car to have dinner.

* * *

Erin was sitting in her couch with a cup of tea waiting for Kelly. She took the soft yellow folder from the blood test results and tried to understand what all those numbers and percentages meant but she couldn't. The most important about that was that it confirmed her hunch. At first she was shocked, even if she knew that it was possible, and in the back of her heart she wanted to be, she couldn't help but feel trap. Cauteously she rested her hand on her still plain belly "Here is mine's and Jay's baby growing" she thought, and in a strange way, she loved it. Her daydreams were interrupted by three soft knocks. On her way to the door, she left the folder closed on the table and open the door. There stood Kelly, wearing black jeans, a white shirt and his black leather jacket, with his grim smile and sparkling blue eyes. She tried to hold back her desire for his touch and instead have with him the talk she wanted. Instead, the moment his hands found the end of her back, pulling her towards him and melting in a kiss, she lost it. They kissed there like always,it was their thing, but this time there was something different. One moment they were kissing tender and another the passion took them and suddenly, Kelly was carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

Jay left his parents house and instinctively drove to Erin house, they still needed to talk, to finish their conversation, there was too much left to say. When he parked he identified Severide car parked too and decided to wait for a little. Meanwhile, he took the blue little box that his grandma gave him and looked at the ring. Of course that his 'nana' would notice how different and distant he was and she knew everything about his gorgeous partner. She told him that they were mean to be together and that they child deserves the opportunity of having a family. He looked his wristwatch and noticed it was almost 3.00 am. Worried he walked out of the car and when he was outside her door he decided to use his spare key. When he stepped into the apartment he instantly regret it. The first thing that he saw was the black leather jacket followed by Erin t-shirt and more clothes through the way to her bedroom. Once he was on her bedroom door he saw them, both sleeping in each other arms, a white blanket covering their naked bodies. Furious he left the place without making any noise and drove to an old bar a few blocks from his building.

He entered the bar and sat in front of the bar tender. Shot after shot he kept drinking, trying to forget, trying to erase that image from his mind; but every time he closed his eyes, the only thing that he saw was his girl restin peacefully in other arms. When he was to numb to keep drinking he started his way to the door only to argue with some other drinkers and they got into a fight. Lying on the floor, he let them punch him one after the other one, trying to feel something, trying to wipe out the inch of disappointment that overwhelmed his heart.

TBC

* * *

So, how did you find this chapter? Let me know everything you think, what would you like to happen. Suggestions are welcome!

See 'ya soon friends


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! I'm back :) It took some time,sorry it's university,exams and trinning that keep me away but I don't forget about this little baby. Thanks for the reviews and all the visits, favs and follows. You make me wanna keep writing this. Here is chapter3, enjoy it!

* * *

Next morning Erin woke up with the sound of her mobile phone ringing. Sleepy she stretched her arm to the bedside table until she reached the small machine and looked the screen and read "unknown". Hesitantly she answered.

-Hello? –She tried to keep her voice casual and low so Severide doesn't wake up.

-Good morning. This is Erin Lindsay? –The voice from the other side asked.

-Yes, who is calling?

-I'm calling from Chicago Lakeshore Hospital ma'am. We found you as "in case of emergency" contact in detective Halstead contacts.

Erin sat tight in bed, frozen, with dozens of thoughts running through her head. She felt Kelly moved under the sheets. –Is he alright?

-He was admitted a few minutes ago. The doctors are running some test on him now but he is in a pretty bad shape. Could you come over?

-Yeah, yes I'm on my way there.

Lindsay ended the call and quickly left the bed and rushed into the bathroom, looking for her clothes on her way there. Once she made it to the bathroom she rested her back on the wall taking deep breaths. "Not now baby" she thought as she tried to avoid the morning sickness. She was getting dress when Kelly walked into the bathroom smiling at her. Lovingly he walked to her and hold her in a tight hug, he whispered "good morning" in her ear as his hands descended to her ass and he started kissing her neck. She kissed him tender and gently pushed him away before things get heated. –I really want to go back to bed with you but I have to go.

-That call was a new, urgent case?

-No. –She hesitates for a moment and then speaks again. –Actually, it was from the hospital. Jay was admitted and I'm his emergency.

-Do you want me to drive you there?

-No, I can do it by myself. You better lay a few more minutes and then you can have a shower to go to your shift. I guess I'll be there for a while and then take him home or go to the district.

-Well, ok then. –He kisses her one more time.

-I'll call you later.

-Yeah. –He watches her walk rapidly to the door, grabbing her keys and jacket on her way out. –Erin. –When she looks at him… -Love you. –He smiled.

-Love you too. –And the door shut closed.

* * *

Once she arrived to the hospital she almost run to the reception asking for her partner, her baby's dad. Showing her badge to one of the nurse, they lead her to his room. When she walks in she saw him lying there, paler than usually. Then she noticed his exposed torso, full of dark marks all over it, his chest with cables connected to a machine showing his heart rate. The doctor that was standing at the end of the bed left the inform and walks over her.

-Ms. Lindsay I guess.

-Yeah. What happened to him? –She asked looking again at him, now seeing bruises on one side of his face.

-An ambulance got him here almost an hour ago. Apparently, he got into a fight and… he was really drunk lady. We did some x-ray and a resonance. There are three fissured ribs and a little contusion in the back of his head. Some stitches in her right eyebrow. He's a really lucky man. He might not sleep a lot, we couldn't give him all the painkillers as we wished because there's still alcohol in his system, and the IV is to draw it quicker.

-How long will he be admitted?

The doctor looks at his wristwatch. –Now it's almost 9.00 am, in three hours he will be sober to go home.

-Thank you doctor.

* * *

When the doctor left the room she calls Voight and informs him about what happened, just to let him know that she won't be in the unit today. After convincing Voight that it wasn't necessary to him to came, she pulls one of the chairs from the corner of the room to sit next to Jay's bed. She rest her head on the border of the bed and sights, then grabs his left hand to kiss it and she surprise when there's not bruises on it afterwards she hold the right one and there aren't bruises or cuts there. He hadn't fight back. Disappointed she walks out of the room and sits on the chairs from the corridor, waiting for him to wake up. Later, she looks her watch and by the time it was, she hopes that he would be awake, so she walk into the room again.

-Who brought me here? He asked her as he sees her walk in. His voice was raspy and she noticed the suffering expression in his face as he talks.

-An ambulance, the owner of the bar found you lying blooding on the sidewalk. –She keeps her distance, standing at the foot of the bed. –Do you remember anything?

-When will I go home?

-When you are sober enough to take the painkillers. I'll go and get the doctor to check on you.

Ten minutes later the doctor had already check his vitals and give him some medicine to the pain. He handed Erin some prescriptions to buy the medicine. Now they were waiting that the nurse gives them his clothes. During that time neither of them spoke- Her mobile phone rang and when she saw Kelly name in it she left the room to talk. When she was back in the room, the nurse was waiting for her in.

-These are the clothes he was wearing and in this little bag are all his belongings.

Erin was waiting that Jay left the bathroom where he was changing into his rotten jeans and shirt and started looking through the bag. There it was his phone, his necklace, the keys from the car and apartment both, his wallet, a white dummy and a little blue box. Curiously, she takes the box and opens it to reveal a gold band with four small diamonds one next to the other one. She stares at it and then takes the dummy and observes it. They really need to talk and solve things out; this wasn't making any good to Jay.

* * *

Jay walks out of her car bending in pain and makes his way to the apartment breathing slowly. Erin walks into his place and feels like it has been years since the last time she was there. As Jay walks to his bedroom she goes to the kitchen and start preparing a soup. When they finished their soup she sat by his side and tried to talk with him.

-Are you going to explain me what happened? –She took his hands. –Why didn't you fight back Jay, why did you drink that much?

He didn't answer quickly; he just looked the way she was holding her hands and the white dummy resting on the coffee table. Then he let his hands go from her and look into her eyes.

-Have you told him?

She knew he was talking about Severide.

-No… -She said looking at the dummy too. –I… I didn't have the opportunity yet.

-Jay stands up furious and hits the wall angry, forgetting about all his bruises. –The hell you didn't. It was better to sleep with him that finish you relationship. Wasn't it? Damn it, and I did believe you when you said you two weren't sleeping.

-What are you talking about? –Now she is facing him.

-I went to see you last night and I saw his car. Stupid Jay thought "she might be telling him about our baby" so I sit in my car waiting but he never left your apartment. I got worried and decided to check everything was ok. Guess what, I still have your spare key. – He walks away from her. –It's not nice to see the one you love in others arms Erin.

She had tears in her eyes. Damn hormones she thought. Now she did understand. This was wrong, really wrong. When did her life turn in such a mess?

-Please tell me you didn't got it that fight on purpose. –He didn't look at her. –Jay…

-I wanted to forget for a while, to feel something.

TBC

* * *

So? what do you think it's going to happen then?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey,me again. I keep telling thank you to allllll the rvw and favs and follow and awwww,you know how to make a girl happy. Enjoy ch4! I'll be back before weekend hopefully.

* * *

_-Please tell me you didn't got it that fight on purpose. –He didn't look at her. –Jay… _

_-I wanted to forget for a while, to feel nothing._

He looked to the floor, ashamed. Erin was the only person who could make him blur out all his feelings and feel bad about it. He really wanted to be cool with her freedom and her relationship with Severide but he just couldn't, not when they had the opportunity to be together.

-What was that ring about?

-That's what we could be. Last night I saw my grandma, in any time soon she won't be here anymore so she gave it to me, to give it to "that girl that makes your eyes brighter and happy".

-I thought we weren't serious Jay, why would you grandmother know about me?!

-It was serious for me. I fall for you, I did care about you, I wanted, want us. It was never just sex for me Erin.

-I care about you too Jay.

-Yeah but is not the same. I'm tired and everything hurts… Maybe you should go.

-Will you call me if you need anything?

-Don't worry about me Erin; just take care of you and the baby.

Jay walked again into his apartment and grabbed the medicine reading the instructions. After that, he went into the bathroom to have a shower and looked himself into the mirror. There were bruises all over his body and some stitches. It did hurt but it wasn't enough to forget. Every time he closed his eyes, he only saw Severide and Erin together.

* * *

When she left Jay's apartment she headed to District 21. There was no new case so they only did paperwork. After spending all the afternoon thinking about her situation and Kelly, she decided that it was time to tell him the truth, later it would be worse. When the shift ended she confirmed Voight that she was having dinner with him and Justin; she told Antonio that Jay might needed him to talk and then left to Kelly condo.

Once she was with Kelly, she didn't know how to tell him. She was sure she would hurt him. They were sitting on his couch, side by side.

-Is there something wrong Erin? You haven't called me since this morning and now you show up here and not talk. What's bothering you?

-I… I have something to tell you, and probably you won't like it.

-You can tell me whatever you want Erin; you know that you can trust me.

-Damn it, it's difficult. –She took a deep breath and rested her head in her hands. Then she lifted the soft yellow folder from the ultrasound and handed it to Kelly. –I'm pregnant. –She sobbed, even if she didn't want to; when she saw his face she couldn't help it.

- I… don't get it.

-It was before us. I, I was hanging out with Jay and one thing lead to another and we started sleeping together but as soon as you appeared I stop things with him. I swear you.

-How long you know about this? –The folder was on the table again and Kelly had left her side. –How far along you are?

-Three months but it's not even a week since I discovered it.

-Shit Erin. –He poured a glass of Scotch from the little table over the window. –Everything was going great, how could you let me sleep with you knowing this? –He looked at her and hurts; she looked small, scared, sad. Her eyes were glistening and she was doing everything in her power to not break down.

-Last night I called you to tell you but I just couldn't stop you. I wanted to be with you Kelly, seriously.

-I… I can't. I've already been in this situation. I can't do this Erin, I'm sorry.

-I know. –She cleaned the tears that had fallen to her cheeks. –And I won't force you to do it. I understand you Kelly. I wish things were different but I can't change this. –She took her jacket and walked to the door. Kelly followed her and when they were on the door frame he hugged her.

-I'm sorry Erin, really.

-Yeah, me too. –And she left.

* * *

Erin relaxed on the chair, sighing and resting her hands on her stomach as a sign of eating more that she should have. In front of her were Voight and Justin. It was one of those typical and strange nights were they had dinner, talk and maybe watch a movie as a family. Now or never she thought, she had already deal with Jay, her relationship with Kelly was now over, and they were the only ones left.

-So, what do you think about a baby? –It sounds so natural she thought… A couple of hours earlier it had been the most difficult thing to say.

Justin opened his eyes in surprise Voight instead, he stood up angrily. He grabbed Justin by his t-shirt almost shouting –Don't tell me you got someone knocked up. –Then he looked at Erin. –And you, I told you to look after him, not to celebrate his mistakes!

-Woah, easy there. I never said that it was Justin the one with the baby involved. –Now she was standing between them.

-You are having a baby? –Asked Justin concerned.

-Yeah. Surprise, I'm pregnant! –She put a happy face, her eyes filled with fear.

Justin hugged her tender. –Congrats sis. –Looking at Voight now. –Dad, you won't tell her anything?

-It's still a mistake this for you? –Erin was afraid of his answer; Voight was, after all, his dad and she wanted him by her side, happy for her.

-Of course is not. It's just that I wasn't expecting this. –He walked to her and hold her in his arms. –I'm proud of you kid. Come here son. –They were hugging each other. After a while Hank talked again. –Why Severide is not here?

-Hmm… well. Let's says that it's complicated.

-How complicated? -Now was Justin.

-He is not in the picture. –It hurt to say that. She wanted him so badly but she also understands him.

Voight was furious, his face getting red. –What are you trying to say Erin?

-He is not in the picture because… he isn't the father. –She felt ashamed, Kelly was the first and only 'boyfriend' that Voight had known and approve and now she was telling him that she was had been with someone else.

-That doesn't make sense…

Voight interrupted Justin. –You are kidding me, right?

-No. In fact… it's Jay's baby.

TBC

* * *

Kind of "news days" right? Don't forget to leave your opinion or suggest down here!


	5. Chapter 5

HEEEEEEY. I know it took me a lot to update and I'M SORRY. My complete and truth excuse is I'm a month away from finishing my first year at University and I have a lot of test and finals and classes and life is so difficult. This chapter is nothing as I expected to be, I guess I just got carried away while writing. Enjoy!

* * *

-It can't be. I told him to keep it in his pants. He's not that stupid. –He started walking through the room.

-Maybe it was too late. –The storm was about to begin.

-Now is not too late to learn the lesson. –He grabbed his jacket and started walking to the door. Erin run after him and took him by his arm. –Wait Hank. Let me explain it to you.

He faced her. –Right now I don't want to even look at you. –And he left.

-Hey Erin, do you want some ice-cream? –Justin walked next to her. –It's your favorite, mint with chocolate. You can't say no.

-I could use some vodka but… just give me a spoon.

-Don't get upset sis, now he's mad but he'll came around.

-He won't. We disobeyed him and he can't stand that. Actually, I think I should go over to Jay's and be sure everything is ok.

-Erin. -Justin shout as she was leaving. -Be careful and call me to hang out.

* * *

Voight parked outside Halsted apartment and got out of his car furious. He climbed the stairs two steps at a time and once he reached the detective door, beating it until he open.

Jay was about to speak when his body felt the urge to bend down to supreme the pain of the blow down his ribs. He was trying to catch some air when Voight grabbed him by his t-shirt throwing him to the floor. He tried to talk but Voight punched him again, his jaw this time. Lying on the floor, Voight put his hands around his neck, tightly and started shouting.

-I told you, I told you to keep it in your pants and you went behind my back!

-You were right. –Jay managed to say between Voight shouts. His chest hurting with every breath he takes. –You were right. She's off limits.

Voight let him go when he heard him. –Of course I was right. I raised her, I know how she is. –He took him from his t-shirt again. –You better be responsible of your actions with Erin and that baby or you'll regret it. –He then walked away, crossing paths with Erin in his way out.

Erin walked into the apartment quickly after seeing Voight's red knuckles. Jay was getting up from the floor, whining in pain, some blood in the corner of his mouth.

-I'm sorry. –She started. –I should've called you…

He cut her off. –I deserve it I think.

-Let me help you. You just sit on the couch; I'll look your first aid kit and your painkillers. –Some minutes later she was back with everything she needed and started cleaning his injuries. Then she readjusted his strip around the ribs. If it weren't for that strip, his ribs would be broken. Jay kept silence all the time, just moaning sometimes when she adjusted the strip. He observed her and with every little movement, expression of her, he kept falling for her. After a few minutes Erin spoke again, still changing some bandages.

-I told Kelly this afternoon. –She avoided his eyes. –We are over. –Her eyes filled with tears immediately.

Jay took her hand and obligated her to sit by his side. –I'm sorry Erin; really. I know how you feel about him, and I wish things between you two wouldn't have to end like this but…

-You felt this way when I ended up things between us? –She interrupted him. She saw him sigh. –Tell me the truth Jay.

-Yes. And it was worst to see you happy with him. I mean, I wanted you to be that happy but because of me.

-I'm so sorry.

-Stop saying that. All this isn't your own fault. It takes two to be in this situation.

-I'm glad that you are in this with me partner. You will be a great dad. –Shyly she put his hand over her lower belly.

-And you a wonderful mother, believe me. There's no one else who I'd want as my child's mom. –He smiled gorgeous. –You're starting to show.

-Hey, I'm not! –She punched him tender on his shoulder.

-Yes. –He lifted up her shirt, showing her perfect toned abdomen. –Look here, it's more rounded and barely growing. –He said stroking softly that part with his fingers. –Your body is changing for our kid.

-Stop being cheesy. Can I spend the night here tonight? I don't want to be alone and going to Voight's it doesn't sound good. He's not talking to me.

-You can stay here whenever you want Erin.

* * *

I know it was short but wellllll, something is something. What would you like to happen? My ideas are kind of mixed. Review or pm me letting me know !


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey everybody! I know it's been a while since my last update. I promise you that I hadn't forget about this fic, it's just that I was going through my last month of University and preparing final exams,however, by Monday I'it will be over and I'll have time to sit and write.

Meanwhile I've been thinking about what is going to happened and now I know, I started making some changes on the already post chapters, so far I re-posted ch1, ch2 it's halfway finished. Those aren't major changes, is more details but something is something.

Thanks for the patience and for still being here, you guys are the best!

Love


End file.
